warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Castanas
electricidad a enemigos desprevenidos.}} La Castanas es un arma secundaria de tipo arrojadizo con carga de detonación de daño que puede detonarse de forma remota mediante el uso del Disparo alternativo, al igual que la Penta. Aunque carecen de velocidad de lanzamiento como otras armas lanzadas, pueden acumular hasta seis cargas y luego detonarse una vez para crear una amplia gama de probabilidades de control de multitudes, gracias a su explosión eléctrica y efectos de encadenamiento. Características Este arma causa principalmente daño . Ventajas: *High base damage. *Ammo efficient. *If stuck to any surface, has 100% chance to proc regardless of installed mods, and 10% base chance to additionally proc modded damage type. ** proc provides very high stun chance against most humanoid enemies. ** proc chains damage to enemies around it, making this weapon great against crowds. *Silenciosa, even if the projectile hits the enemy. *User can detonate charges on command, giving the player precise timing in detonation. *Up to six charges can be ready for detonation at the same time. *Two Polarities. *Has base damage type of , allowing Castanas to easily be modified to damage for Heavy Grineer units, damage for Ancient Infested units and damage for Corpus units. *Equipping with the Ogris, Torid, or Penta will increase their overall ammo capacity. Desventajas: *Deals damage, which improves its utility against robótico o maquinaria-type foes but not others unless properly modded. **Damage cannot be increased with }, or mods. *Explosions can damage the user (albeit at only 30% damage). *Low magazine size. *Low ammo capacity size of 30. *Has slow travel time (25m/s), making it difficult to land an accurate shot at long distances. *Projectiles fly in an arc, making it difficult to use at long range. *Can only have six charges out at once. **Extra projectiles generated by multidisparo will count towards the limit of six charges. *Low critical chance. Comparación: Notas *The normal animation and arc behaves similar to other thrown secondary weapons. *Castanas can stun-lock bosses such as Lech Kril. *Primary fire throws the Castanas, secondary fire detonates them. *Charges will stick to any surface (enemies, allies, Compañeros, etc.); after sticking, they will proc with 100% chance when detonated. **When thrown while running backwards, it is possible that they can stick to your Sentinel or your Frame itself. **This guaranteed proc does not damage the user even if when dealing self-damage. *Throws that were made by the left hand are further from reticle by a few degrees to the bottom compared to the right hand. *Can not proc on user. *When Fuerza magnum is added, the Castanas will begin to spread apart on throws if multidisparo mods are applied. This may be helpful for combating the small blast radius they have by spacing them slightly apart from each other. *The Castanas are currently subject to a bug that dramatically increases projectile spread when using multidisparo mods. Equipping a low-rank Fuerza magnum will fix this. *Throwing these at an Arctic Eximus snowglobe and detonating them will kill the Eximus. *Castanas thrown by Mirage's illusions from Salón de espejos will not interfere with the maximum amount of armed Castanas at a given time. Consejos *Caution should be taken when this weapon possesses elemental damages such as , and , as these would deliver their corresponding negative effects should the user be caught in the blast area. *As a Nyx, throwing several Castanas to the floor, casting Absorber on top of them and detonating them makes a good (and fast) combo for an instantly "charged" Absorber with the right build. *Mirage's Salón de espejos can be used to increase the number of Castanas that can be planted, but the holograms' Castanas will detonate a few seconds after impact; though they will not damage the player and can still also be detonated manually in the given time they are active. *If you are willing to take the damage, you can detonate the Castanas right on top of yourself by pressing the fire and secondary fire keys at the same time. This technique is useful for Enlace + Bendición Combo. **Note that as of , the Enlace + Bendición Combo is less effective, due to the fact that Bendición doesn't confer invulnerability any longer. Curiosidades *The Castanas are the first thrown secondary weapon that delivers Area of Effect damage. *The detonation feature is similar to that of the Penta grenade launcher, which also allowed users to detonate on command. *The word Castañas means "chestnuts" in Spanish, judging how the knives are thrown, then "open" themselves, revealing their explosive cores. *The Castanas are the first throwable weapon of its kind to be thrown in "Semi-auto". Errores *Castanas thrown at the shield of a Tripulante Anulador o Anulador corrupto will bounce off and land in another location. *If multidisparo is modded onto the Castanas in any way and happens to activate, the castanas thrown will travel in widely different directions, landing far away from the intended target. **This can be counteracted with Fuerza magnum Véase también *Castanas Sancti, the Nuevo Loka custom version. *Talons, explosive bombs that work much like the Castanas en:Castanas